Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technique.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been increased opportunities of using electronic apparatuses having a wireless communication function, such as a digital camera, a printer, a mobile phone, and a smartphone with these apparatuses being connected to a wireless network.
In order to connect an electronic apparatus to a wireless network, a user has to set various communication parameters such as an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key. A technique for facilitating settings of these communication parameters is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623. According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623, an electronic apparatus displays a quick response code QR Code®, which indicates the communication parameters. Then, a mobile terminal captures an image of the QR Code® and reads the QR Code® therefrom to acquire communication parameters to set the read communication parameters to an access point. The access point sets the communication parameters having been used for wirelessly communicating with another apparatus to the electronic apparatus through the network based on the communication parameters set by the mobile terminal.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623, by setting the communication parameters using captured code information such as a two-dimensional code capable of encoding a large volume of information, complicated inputs performed by the user can be reduced.
However, if all of apparatuses having the image-capturing function can set the communication parameters, an unintended apparatus can be allowed to set the communication parameters to the access point or to communicate with the access point.